


Practical Demonstration

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Practical Demonstration

**Title:** Practical Demonstration  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #51: Desperate  
 **Warnings:** Threesome. *g*  
 **A/N:** Draco isn't desperate. Really.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Practical Demonstration

~

Draco wasn’t desperate, but as he approached Severus and Harry’s home, he had to admit he was a bit envious.

He craved what they had: love, devotion, passion.

“Come in,” Harry invited, accepting the wine Draco had brought.

They ate dinner, followed by a decadent dessert, and when Harry and Severus sat together on a sofa, Draco bit back his jealousy. “So why did you invite me?” he asked.

Severus and Harry exchanged a look. “It’s better if we demonstrate,” Severus murmured, rising.

Later, when Draco found himself sandwiched between them, the only thing he was desperate for was release.

~


End file.
